Nowadays, the automation machining apparatus is used in the automatic production line for processing the object to be processed. With the advantage of saving the human resource, the automation machining apparatus has some disadvantages. Specifically, the automation machining apparatus processes, drills, or digs the object based on the preset parameters such as the coordinate depicting the processing position corresponding to the object. However, the position relationship between the automation machining apparatus and the object may vary from time to time. When the position relationship varies, errors may occur in the processing over the object.